


All is Fair in Quidditch

by Zayhra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayhra/pseuds/Zayhra
Summary: Lily knows next to nothing about Quidditch, so what happens when she inherits a premier team? And she is definitely not prepared for Puddlemere's team captain James Potter, whose sole mission seems to be to drive her mad. Puddlemere United are about to take off…and they’re not the only ones playing hardball.





	1. A wake

“Have you seen her yet?”

James, who was staring out the giant windows at the sprawling view of Dorset, glanced back at Sam Griffiths.

James shook his head in response and turned to survey the clusters of people around him. The death of Ernest Greengrass was completely unexpected, and it seemed as if everyone at his funeral was more curious about the cause of his death than grieving over his untimely departure.

However, James felt differently. Though he wasn’t particularly fond of the old sod, he worried about the state of his team now that Ernest decided to snuff it right as the season was about to start. According to the many rumours surrounding Greengrass’s early departure, the middle-aged man left his Quidditch team (and the majority of his vast fortune) to his young widow. Only a small percent of his money was gifted to his nephew, Severus Snape. James frowned at the thought. He liked Snape even less than he liked Greengrass, but at least he rested easy knowing that Snape understood Quidditch. The same could not be said about the Greengrass widow.

James looked down at Sam again. Sam was the newest addition to the front Puddlemere team. The young chaser was becoming a fan favourite, much to his delight and everyone else’s ire. The Griffiths were an old Quidditch family, and the last five generations in Sam’s family played professional Quidditch. However, that did not stop him from being a complete idiot.

“I heard the widow was a lady of the night, if you catch my meaning,” Sam said, tugging on the sleeves of his dress robes. “Maybe that’s how Greengrass keeled over, he finally saw a bird naked.”

James grinned. It was no secret that Ernest Greengrass had very little interest in women, or anyone for that matter. The only thing that he showed a semblance of interest in was Quidditch, which was why everyone assumed that the team and his fortune would go to this next of kin- who might be an absolute penis but at least understood Quidditch and was passionate about the sport. This all changed about a year ago, when Greengrass eloped with a much younger woman. No one knew much about her, even though Greengrass wasn’t particularly modest. James had always thought that he would want to show off his trophy wife, but Greengrass surprised everyone by keeping a very low profile since his marriage.

“What are you two gossiping about?” The two Puddlemere beaters, Rick and Hasan, came towards James and Sam in the corner.

“The new widow Greengrass,” James replied, “Have you seen her yet?”

Hasan shook his head, “Not today mate. I did meet her a few months ago, though.”

That got the other men’s attention. “When was this?” James frowned. Surely as Captain, he should have been acquainted with the team owner’s wife.

“It must have been when they first got married.” Hasan shrugged. “About a year ago? I was taking my little boy to get his broom and we wandered off to Muggle London for a walk. They were sat at a caf right outside.”

“What was she like?” Sam leaned in excitedly and almost knocked over an imposing plant.

“Really fit, sort of what you’d expect.” Hasan shrugged. “She was really friendly though, gave my boy a kiss and a cuddle.”

“I would be really friendly too if I’d just married a millionaire.” Rick snorted. “Is she a muggle then?”

“Don’t know.” Hasan replied. “It’s not something I go about asking people I just met.”

“Are you sure she’s fit?” Sam’s eyes narrowed. “I always thought he kept her hidden because she’s ugly.”

“Maybe he was embarrassed,” James shrugged. “I would be if someone married me for money.”

“That’s the only reason someone would marry you, you ugly mug.” Sam replied.

Their laughter was cut short when Coach Devrill came towards them with a frown. “May I remind you gentlemen that we are in a wake.”

 

* * *

 

Lily did not need reminding that she was in a wake, not with Petunia breathing down her neck.

“Honestly,” Petunia glared at Lily’s reflection in the mirror. “I don’t understand what is wrong with the dress I got you.”

“I told you,” Lily uttered for the tenth time. “It’s black.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Petunia grimaced. “You’re at your husband’s _funeral_. You cannot dress like that.”

“I told you,” Lily rolled her eyes and surveyed herself in the mirror again, “It’s what he wanted.”

Lily remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. They had just come home from the private hospital Ernest was being treated at, and he was watching her get undressed. They were both so emotionally tired, and Lily’s eyes felt puffy from crying.  “Promise me something,” He had said as she slipped off her dress, his eyes sparkling with so much affection that she almost started crying again. “In my funeral, I want you to wear something my mother would hate.”

Lily had laughed, “Your mother would hate it if I simply came to your funeral, it wouldn’t matter what I wore.”

“Even still,” Ernest had reached out and took her hand. “Wear something outrageous.”

Lily smiled at the memory. She wasn’t sure how outrageous Ernest or his mother would find her outfit, but she knew he would like it. She opted to wear a muggle dress instead of the traditional wizard dress robes. It was form fitting and sleeveless, a deep burgundy that was a few shades darker than her red hair. The dress left very little to the imagination, and Lily felt slightly self-conscious as she saw how the fabric hugged her curves, but it was the least she could do, really. Ernest- sweet, loving Ernest, rarely asked anything of her, and she would not have been able to live with herself if she did not give him this one thing.

“You look like a trollop.” Petunia sneered, and Lily grinned at her sister in the mirror.

“Tell me how you really feel, Tuney.”

Petunia flushed, seemingly regretting her outburst. “I just don’t want you to be embarrassed.”

Petunia had adored Ernest, in a way that completely surprised Lily. Tuney, who had criticised every other aspect of Lily’s life saw a stabilizing force in Ernest despite being a wizard. Maybe it was the money, or that Ernest had sought out Petunia’s approval with a force that both flattered and slightly repulsed Lily, but she was certain that Ernest’s death shocked her sister more so than her.

“Well, it’s too late to change now.” Lily shook her head at the mirror. “Ready?”

“No,” Petunia sulked. “I don’t understand how cavalier you’re being about this. You just buried your husband.”

“Yes I am aware thank you.” Lily gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to shout. It wasn’t Tuney’s fault. Lily took a deep breath and swept past Petunia to the door. Downstairs, a couple hundred people waited for her entrance, probably gossiping about her and Ernest’s relationship before the dust settled on his grave.

Lily made her way down the staircase, pausing for only a second before nodding at the awaiting house elf to open the door.

 

* * *

 

James turned as the doors to the large reception room opened, and his eyes immediately narrowed. He had a flashback to the Muggle film he and Sirius went to see a year ago, with the drawn rabbit and the human man, and the rabbit’s curvy wife. She even wore a red dress like the animated woman.

“Crikey,” muttered Rick beside James.

Crikey was right, James thought, and his eyes narrowed even further. By all accounts, James had a great sense of humour. It was one of the things people first mentioned about him. In fact, it was what was declared on the cover of the Modern Witch that was still mockingly hung up on Remus’ wall, “James Potter- Big Laughs, Bigger Broomstick.” Still, the one thing he did not find remotely humorous was Quidditch, and if that woman was now in charge of his team, James cringed, then Merlin help them all.

“Well, what are you waiting for, lads?” Sam grinned wickedly and marched towards the back of the line that formed in front of Ms. Greengrass. James trailed behind his team mates, a sense of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

“Mrs Greengrass, I’m very sorry for your loss, Mr Greengrass was a great man and he will be missed.”

Lily smiled at the young, blonde man stood in front of her. “Thank you, that’s very nice of you to say. And you are?”

The man looked surprised, and for the umpteenth time Lily felt a tinge of embarrassment. After they married, Ernest and she agreed that she did not want anything to do with the wizarding world, let alone his work. It was for the best, as it only brought back memories Lily did not wish to recall. Still, she wished that she took more of an interest in Puddlemere United. Everyone assumed she was an idiot, and her not knowing Jack from Jill was only hurting her.

“I’m Sam Griffiths, ma’am.” Ma’am, like she was the bloody Queen. “I play for Puddlemere. I’m a chaser.”

“Right, of course.” Lily trilled, like the idiot trollop they all thought she was. “I’m so sorry, I’m only just getting used to all of this. So, you… chase the ball. Balls?”

Sam grinned, and she found herself warming to him despite the topic of conversation. “Ball, and I score the goals as well.”

“Well, you must be very good then.” Lily leaned in and smiled. “I hadn’t heard Ernest complain about you once."

“Now that surprises me,” Sam’s grin widened. “I’m a known troublemaker.”

“Not to me, I’m afraid.”

Petunia cleared her throat loudly and shot Sam a withering look, “You need to keep the line moving, Lily.”

“That’s a shame,” Lily pouted playfully at Sam, “I’m sure I will see you soon.”

“Maybe you should spend more time learning the rules of Quidditch instead of flirting with the players.” A loud voice boomed.

Lily’s eyes widened at the man standing behind Sam. He was tall and lean, his hair a wild dark mop and his mouth set in a grim line.

“Excuse me?” Lily bristled, “How dare you-”

“How dare I what? Say what everyone else was thinking?” The man practically growled.

Lily unfortunately had the habit of crying when she was angry. In fact, being quite an emotional person she cried at any spike in her emotions, whether positive or negative. Right then, she felt her eyes moisten almost immediately, and her nostrils flared as she tried to control her expression. “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” she spat.

“I always know what I’m talking about, unlike you.” The man squared his shoulders and looked down at her. He was trying to intimidate her, Lily realised.

“I don’t know who you think you are-”

Again, he interrupted her, and Lily’s eyes burned with angry unshed tears. “My name is Potter, something you should have realised since I am the captain of your team.”

“Right, we will see about that.” Lily felt a tear finally drop on her cheek, and she turned away to leave. She paused only briefly when she say Severus staring at her from across the room, his arms folded and his expression livid.

“Lily! Oh for Heaven’s sake.” Petunia yelled, chasing behind her as she made her way out the reception room and up the stairs.


	2. A handshake

“So, it went well then?” Sirius grinned as soon as James stepped through the door to the home they shared in North London that night. He held out a copy of the Evening Prophet, and James watched the woman on the front dramatically turn and walk out of a room while people around her gawped. The mini-James on the paper clenched his fist and muttered something angrily.

“Smashingly,” James deflated. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Neither do I, mate. Did you really tell her she has fizzing whizzbees for brains?”

“I might as well have,” James collapsed on the sofa next to Sirius. “I don’t know what came over me. I’ve not done something that reckless since Hogwarts.”

“I know, it’s brilliant.” Sirius stood and stretched his arms above his head. “Though I reckon if you want to keep that C on your arm, you have some grovelling to do.”

James groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm. He’s still not sure what came over him the minute he saw her. He knew that a part of him was angry at himself for finding her attractive, and that part was also angry at her for not taking Quidditch seriously. It was all well and good for her, he thought, but he had to worry about his career. If she traded him in half way through the season, the only team that would take him would be a struggling one willing to try anything. James groaned loudly, “I don’t want to play for the Caerphilly Catapults.”

Sirius, making his way to the kitchen, threw back his head and laughed. “Their uniform looks like Christmas vomit.”

“They haven’t won a game in ten years,” James winced. “They scored a goal in their own posts against the Wasps yesterday.”

“Look on the bright side,” Sirius yelled from across the corridor. “Since they’re all so shit, you will look like Merlin on a broomstick.”

“A whole lot of good that will do,” James closed his eyes again and tried to focus. He would have to apologise, he knew that, but he would also rather save some face and do it in private. She would most likely report to the office on Monday to begin negotiations for Hasan’s contract renewal. James decided that the best thing to do was to catch her before the meeting. He moved suddenly toward the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Hopefully Remus was still in the office.

 

* * *

 

James didn’t think he could get angrier at this entire situation until that Monday. He stared blankly at Remus Lupin standing before him in his office. When James was appointed captain a year ago, he insisted on bringing along Remus as the general assistant for the team. Remus quickly proved himself as more than capable of the post and was eventually promoted to the owner’s assistant. With all of Ernest’s faults, he was very understanding of Remus’ infliction, and never held his monthly sick days against him.

James ran his hand through his hair and tried to control his temper. “What do you mean, she’s not here?”

Remus perched on one of the plush chairs in James’ office and shrugged. “I mean that I sent her an owl asking her to come in to sign the contracts after the negotiations today, and I didn’t hear anything back.”

“Maybe she didn’t get the owl,” James couldn’t sit still, and stood up to stare out the window overlooking the private Quidditch pitch. Not far from a muggle nature reserve in Dorset, the pitch was surrounded with a thicket of tall trees, and the standard muggle deterrent magic that seemed to encompass the area like a wall.

“That’s what I thought too,” Remus hesitated. “So, I went round there when I didn’t hear from her.”

“And?”

“She said that she’s much too busy to come in and sign a few silly contracts.”

James didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Hasan can’t play next week against the Wasps if she doesn’t sign those silly contracts! This is bloody serious business.”

Remus smiled. “I told her that, and she called me some interesting names as she threw me out of her sister’s home. She has a mouth on her, that’s for certain.”

James was momentarily distracted, and he turned towards Remus. “She’s not staying at the mansion?”

“No,” Remus shook his head. “I was too scared to ask her why.”

“She’s not scary,” James rolled his eyes, “she has a bloody death wish, but she’s not scary.”

Remus seemed to think it best to not disagree. “So, what do you want me to do?”

James grabbed his jumper and pulled it on, then slipped his wand in his back pocket. “Leave it to me.”

“You know, she can’t sign those contracts if she’s dead.” Remus grinned at his best friend.

“I’ll try my hardest to remember that.”

 

* * *

 

Lily had gotten into quite a routine since temporarily moving in with Petunia. Every morning, she would get dressed, have breakfast, and wait for the skinny tired looking man to come in and beg her to do something for the team. Lily would say something rude to get him to leave, at which point she would go back to the spare room and change into her pyjamas again. She would park in front of the television and watch daytime telly until Petunia came back from work. Then, she would have a half-hearted argument with her sister before crawling upstairs to sleep. Lily tried not to examine her quite pitiful pattern too much, as it only made her more depressed. Instead, she surrounded herself with a lovely, comforting layer of denial and vienetta ice cream. Though the ice cream might not be doing her body any favours, she conceded when Petunia sneeringly pointed out the empty cartons in the bin, but they sure did a lot for her mind.

That afternoon, the tired man hadn’t come, and Lily felt a great sense of relief. They’d finally given up then. Good. Maybe they’ll just have Severus take over- Lily cringed thinking of him, and what he must think of her. She heard Petunia come in but didn’t bother to straighten on the settee. She wiped the twiglet crumbs from her chest and lowered the volume of the programme about people not paying their council taxes. As she heard the footsteps approach, she yawned and tried to look reasonably pathetic. “Do you love me enough to make me a cup of tea?”

“Definitely not.”

Lily screamed and toppled ungracefully to the floor. She turned quickly to the figure standing behind the settee who was decidedly not Petunia. She stood up as quickly as she could, and her eyes narrowed at the man standing before her. Captain Potter.

“How did you get in here?” Lily growled.

Potter smirked, and Lily felt her blood pressure rise. “Magic.”

“Oh, of course!” Lily smiled sarcastically. “How fortunate. Now tell me, will magic stop me when I punch you in the nose?”

Unlike the man who came before, Potter didn’t seem concerned about what she had to say, and she watched him survey the room with open interest, before his eyes travelled up her bare legs to her stained pyjama top. Lily’s pride prevented her from crossing her arms to hide the especially large mark her breakfast of Angel’s Delight left on top of her right breast. Her back straightened and she looked in him in the eyes. “What do you want?”

That seemed to incense him, and Lily almost flinched when he spoke. “What do I _want?_ I _want_ you to do your damn job!”

Lily rolled her eyes. “You seem to forget that you’re not the boss of me, _Captain._ ”

Her emphasis on the last word brought him short just as he was about to start yelling again. He glared down at her with such hatred that Lily couldn’t help but be amused. Did they send him to scare her? Lily sat back down with as much dignity she could muster in her pyjamas. “What do you want, Mr Potter?”

Potter turned his back on her and walked over to Petunia’s mantle, where several pictures of Petunia on holiday in Magaluf were prominently featured. He seemed to zero in on the one picture of adult Lily, on her wedding day. She was sitting on Ernest’s lap, one arm thrown around his neck. They were both clutching empty champagne glasses and laughing at the camera. Lily’s heart stuttered when Potter picked up the frame and surveyed the picture with undisguised interest.

“What is it?” Lily couldn’t stand the silence and spoke up. As soon as she did, she regretted it. She felt like she’d just lost a game she hadn’t known she was playing.

Potter put down the frame and turned back to her. He didn’t speak at first, and Lily thought he was going to leave her sweating for a while when he suddenly spoke up. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Lily blinked in surprise. Well. “Th-thank you.”

“It’s alright,” he nodded and sat across from her on the uncomfortable puffy chair Petunia spent half of last month’s wages on. They both surveyed each other silently, and Lily wished she could read his mind. His eyes were bright behind square framed glasses, and they shone with intelligence and something that looked a lot like mischief. Though, it might be her projecting. She’d always been a sucker for dark haired, badly behaved men. Lily’s thoughts halted suddenly, and she felt so much shame at what she was thinking, and she looked away.

She seemed to have broken a spell, because he leaned back on the chair, his arms folded, and spoke up again. “You were apparently very rude to Remus.”

Lily crossed her legs at the ankle and picked up the empty twiglet packet in front her just for something to do. “I don’t take kindly to strangers telling me what to do.”

Potter cocked an eyebrow at her, “Neither do I, but I found that people react much better to social niceties. A ‘no thank you’ usually works for me.”

Lily laughed despite herself. “Would a ‘no thank you’ have worked with your friend?”

“Probably not, no.” Potter smiled, and Lily’s heart sped up. She looked away again and spoke to the wall behind him. “I don’t see the purpose of me coming into an office where half the people just want to laugh at me, and the other half hates me.”

Potter didn’t disagree with her assessment of Puddlemere’s feelings toward her. “I would feel the same way, I suppose.”

“But you would go.” Lily sneered.

“I would go,” Potter agreed, “I also think that you are going to.”

Lily looked back at him sharply, “Are you threatening me?”

Potter grinned, and Lily thought he was resisting the urge to outright laugh at her. “Bloody hell. No, I’m not _threatening_ you. But I am telling you that if you don’t go and do your duties as owner, contracts will go unsigned, which means we won’t be able to play in next week’s game, and we will be disqualified from Quidditch championships this year.”

“Oh boohoo,” Lily interrupted. “A few overpaid athletes won’t get to play a silly game.”

“And,” Potter continued, seemingly ignoring her. “When we don’t play, our office staff and groundskeepers don’t get paid because there is no work for them. Your decision, Ms Greengrass, affects more than a few overpaid athletes.”

Lily stared at Potter, and again she felt the urge to cry out of anger. She was cornered and helpless. Why did Ernest do this to her? She thought bitterly. Maybe it was silly for them to never discuss his will when he was so sick, but it never occurred to her that he wouldn’t give the team to Severus. Could she give the team back? It didn’t occur to ask when that man from the Ministry read the will to her.

Potter was still looking at her, his nose turned up arrogantly. Lily sneered at him and tried to regain some of her own pride. “Fine. I’ll go.”

Potter breathed out, almost imperceptibly. “Great, I’m glad.” He stood up quickly, as if he was scared that if he hung about she would change her mind. “I’ll have someone come fetch you tomorrow at 9.”

“How kind.” Lily stated flatly and stood up as well. When he reached out to shake her hand, all she could think was that she felt manipulated. However, almost as soon as their hands met, Potter reeled back and clutched his hand in surprise. He looked up at her, his gaze so intense that she had to fight the urge to look away. Then, as quickly as he’d come, he disappeared with a loud pop.

 

* * *

 

 

_She’s a witch_ , James thought as he watched the unmistakable scorch mark of a stinging jinx travel up his right hand. She’s a witch his age, and yet they’ve never met before. He’d never heard of her until a few months ago. How is that possible? She couldn’t have been home-schooled, as it was plain that her family were muggles. Had she attended another school? And if she had, why had no one else heard of her? Who was she?

James thought back to the picture on her sister’s mantle. He had never seen Greengrass in any setting outside Quidditch, and it was eerie to see the usually morose man laughing, his arm draped possessively around his beautiful bride. And she _was_ beautiful, James had to admit. Her eyes were an unusual green, her nose covered in small freckles, and her mouth was full and nicely shaped. She didn’t seem like the trophy bride sort, though, and he again wondered how she and Greengrass met. He didn’t feel like he could accurately judge her intelligence, but she wasn’t stupid, that he was certain. She was also cheeky, and quite funny. If they’d met under different circumstances, James thought, then stopped himself from going any further. No. She _owned_ him, he reminded himself, quite literally. He needs to get her onside, and then keep her there.

 


End file.
